Future's Game
by RawrxSushi
Summary: Izaya finds himself a new plaything after the Gang Wars ended. He's screen name was Note, his real name is Otone, and his special ability of his can be used to Izaya's advantage. But when they actually meet for the first time, what Izaya thought Otone might act is a bit different from what he expected. Many pairings, but in the end ShiZaya and ElijahxOtone(OC's)
1. Prologue: Where Everything Started

**_Prolouge**

**Im new at this... Hopefully I get reader's attention. IM TRYING NOT TO OOC THEM ALL! Note san is mine~**

* * *

_-Note have just entered the chatroom-_

**Tanako Taro: **Ah! Looks like we have someone new in the chatroom

**Note: **K-Konbanwa….

**Bakyura: **Konbanwa Note! So what brings you to here?

**Note: **I don't know… I was just browsing the net when I found this chat room server.

**Kanra: **Oya~ That's a pretty interesting way of finding a chat room.

**Bakyura: **Fuck off Kanra! We don't need you poisoning a new chat member's innocent brain.

**Kanra: **How mean….

**Note: **Im not innocent

_-Setton has joined chat-_

**Setton: **Hm? Who's this Note person? Is he a new member?

**Note: **Kombanwa Setton –san.

**Setton: **Konbanwa.

**Kanra: **So Note-kun where do you live?

**Note: **Ikebukuro….

**Tanaka Taro: **Really? So do we!

**Bakyura: **How about school? You still are studying right?

**Note: **Raira….

**Kanra: **My old school~ Ah the good days

**Bakyura: **What good days?

**Kanra: **Hmph. So Note any particular reason why you joined this chat.

**Note: **…

**Setton: **?

**Note: **I saw some chat boxes of you guys talking about Dollars. Do you know how I can join them?

**Kanra: **You came to the right place then~

**Bakyura: **I smell trouble

**Setton: **Oh dear…

**Tanako Taro: **HUH?! DOLLARS!

**PROLOUGE END_**

* * *

**Wooooot! Happy happy~ **

**Next: Chapter 1: _ Chat, Pedestrian and Game**


	2. Chapter 1: Chat, Pedestrian and Game

**_Chapter 1: Chat, Pedestrian and Game**

A black haired male, somewhere around his teen age years sat in front of his laptop, his headphones were on but no music can be heard from it, and he was typing a bunch of words on his laptop. He was on chat, and seems to be enjoying the company of these anonymous chatters. Though he just started a conversation with them, he is getting the information he hoped to get. This Kanra guy from the chat room seems interesting enough for him. For a really annoying girl (he thinks she's a girl) she is really knowledgeable about the Color Gangs, especially Dollars.

* * *

**Tanaka Taro:** WH-WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO JOIN DOLLARS?!

**Setton:** Tanaka-san is right; joining a Color Gang… is like suicide.

**Note:** Not for me it's not.

**Bakyura:** But there's also Yellow Scarves and Blue Squares why pick Dollars?

**Note:** …. Blue Squares has that guy. Yellow Scarves are way to public as for Dollars they're secretive and well… Transparent

**Kanra:** Just ignore them Note-san~ If you want to join Dollars then you need to receive a text message from an unknown number asking you if you want to join Dollars.

**Note:** If I reply Yes?

**Kanra:** Then you receive a password! Then you can log in the Dollars site where other Dollar members communicate.

**Tanaka Taro:** Kanra-san knows a lot about Dollars….

**Bakyura:** That's because he's part of it.

**Kanra:** How can you say that Bakyura-chan~? Im just a lady that knows a lot about Dollars

**Bakyura:** Lady my ass…

**Kanra:** Meanie…

**Note:** Ahem. Anyways any idea how I can get a text from this anonymous texter?

_-Private Message from Kanra-_

**Kanra: **If you want to join Dollars that badly, tell me your number and I'll tell my Dollar recruiter friend~

**Note:** How am I sure that you're not this Dollar recruiter…

**Kanra:** Cause' Im a Girl! A girl can never handle this kind of underground activity~

**Note:** Right….

**Note:** Wait. How am I sure you're not just some crazed girl looking for a guy to text and suddenly do stuff with.

**Kanra:** Huh? Why would I do that? I'm not that kind of girl! Unless you want me too~

**Note:** WHAT? NO! … Sorry. I'm not really used to talking to girls, plus I have issues.

**Note:** Here- *************

**Kanra: **Heh Apology accepted and- As an early welcome~ WELCOME TO DOLLARS NOTE-SAN!

**Note:** Thanks for information Kanra-sa

**Note:** No. Orihara san.

-_Note has logged out_-

**Tanaka Taro:** AH! Note logged out.

**Setton:** He didn't even say good night.

**Bakyura:** Oi! Bastard what did you do to Note!

**Kanra:** Nothing. I just told him what to do and… I feel tired, don't you? Well I'm logging out~ Good nightt~

-_Kanra has logged out_-

**Setton: **Well, I'll turn in for the night too. Good Night.

**Tanaka Taro:** Good Night Setton san, Bakyura san.

**Bakyura: **What's with everyone and suddenly logging out? I even wanted to talk to this Note person….

-_Setton has logged out_-

-_Tanaka Taro has logged out_-

**Bakyura:** Oi! Don't leave me. Fine, Good night then.

-_Bakyura has logged out_-

-_The chatroom is empty_-

* * *

Izaya tapped his fingers on his desk, his eyes narrowed at this new chat room chatter, Note. He didn't expect a new chatter to suddenly ask about Dollars. But that's why he loved humans, they never stop evolving and making him bored to play with them. Crossing his arms he quickly searched for the anonymous chatters number on the internet, for the person behind the Dollar recruitment after Mikado stopped recruiting members. How can he have missed one that lives in Ikebukuro too?

'_Oh well. What I have missed is missed_' Izaya thought.

A profile link appeared on Izaya's colored computer screen and he happily pressed on it. Once the link opened, Izaya's eyes widened to see that nothing was in the link. But one thing did get his attention,

'_**Profile deleted; **/**/** 11:47 PM'**_

Izaya grew a large grin on his face and exited his browser. Whoever this Note san is knew who Izaya was and immediately took precautions to keep his identity unknown. To go as far as hacking through a profile data base on a resident in Ikebukuro, this Note person is getting the attention he wanted from Izaya. Izaya took his phone and while punching in the phone number of Note on his phone, Izaya hummed a cheerful tone as if he already knows where this action will lead too. After Mikado showed up in Ikebukuro and became his pawn to start up a small Gang war between the Dollars, Yellow Scarves and Saika, the war ended up really fast but it was interesting and Izaya was able to play with his beloved humans! But after that, things become a bit too boring, that's why Izaya decided to leave Bukuro' for a while and go back to Shinjuku.

Izaya pressed send and he stood up from his chair and looked outside the colorful lights released by Shinjuku city. Izaya was smiling at the city, still humming to himself and waiting for a reply to this new pawn of his.

"Well then Note-chan, let's have fun shall we."

The black haired teen sighed in relief and turned off his laptop with a rather emotionless smile implanted on his face. He made it in time just before Orihara-san can check up on him; he didn't want to make this easy for the person who messed up his acquaintance's life. Well not that he cared for that girl, he just wanted to meet this Orihara Izaya guy that Zurui hated. His phone rang three times, signaling him that a new text has arrived. Pulling it out, an anonymous number was flashed on the phones screen. Upon opening it, the text said

**'_So you wanted to be part Dollars?_ _Here's the password for the Dollars Site, Baccano. It's fine if you want to text me back, after all. Kanra did say that you asked a bunch of anonymous chatters about how to join Dollars. That's pretty bold. I want to learn more about you. _**

**_This probably will bore you but. I have to explain the rules of Dollars, and we only have one. We don't HAVE RULES~ Isn't that exciting? But you do have to tell people that you are part of Dollars. And that's it! Oyasumi._**

**_-NAKURA_'**

The teens gaze didn't falter nor his expression didn't change, he simply closed his phone and left it on top of the desk. He jumped into his bed and closed his eyes trying to get some rest he deserved after such interesting events.

"You are interesting to, Nakura san, or rather Orihara san. I can't wait to see you in person."

Car noises can already be heard outside the building walls and everyone already seems to be busy at such an early time. Any normal citizen of Ikebukuro would think that this day would be the normal day all of them knew. No sign of anything ruining this beautiful peaceful day. Well that's them. Not us.

_**September 20, Sunday ,09:00 AM **_

Sun light filled a dark colored room, and no one seems to be minding the entering sun's rays. Until someone mumbled gibberish underneath the rumbling bed covers, and slammed the ringing alarm clock beside him. When all seems to be peaceful for this young fellow someone knocked really loud on his door and screamed from the other side.

"WAKE UP OTONE! I HAVE TO LEAVE EARLY TODAY, YOU'RE BREAKFAST IS READY! IM LEAVING GOT IT? SEE YOU IN TWO WEEKS" and the voice said in a hurry and faded away.

Otone sat up without any choice and rubbed his left eye with his hand. Another annoying day is coming ahead of him, and to think it was started by his female friend banging at his door telling him to wake up. Otone grabbed his orange colored jacket and put it on top of his black colored shirt and fixed his black bed messed hair in front of the mirror. He picked up his phone and placed some headphones on his head, checking his phone he shut it close after glancing that he still hasn't received a reply from Nakura.

"Seriously- Telling me that I can text you anytime. You don't reply to anything I ask you? What a nice friendship this is turning out. Ne- Orihara san?" He whispered to himself.

Finally arriving at the dining table someone else was already eating their breakfast. He has a dirty blonde hair and he was wearing a white t-shirt with a pink scarf covering his neck, and his denim blue pants were folded up asymmetrically. It's obvious that the guy just woke up.

'_Great… I'm stuck with him for the next 2 weeks…_'

The dirty blonde haired male waved his hand at Otone and smiled at him widely, he said something that Otone did not understand. Maybe it was a greeting; Otone can't decipher really, after all the guy had a hotdog stuffed in his mouth.

Otone unwillingly sat beside this annoying male, and hopefully he won't do anything to him anytime soon. Even if Zurui was here this guy would attack him and try to kiss him, now that Zurui is gone for 2 weeks… how is he going to survive this homo?

He grabbed the cereal box in front of him and poured some on his bowl, then he reached for the milk but the dirty blonde touched his hands as well. Otone quickly retracted his hand and slightly blushed. The dirty blonde then smirked at Otone's action

"Heh- I guess I can make a move on you now that Zurui is gone… Right?" he asked with a finger on his mouth, Otone glanced at him and saw his tongue lick his fingers.

This gave Otone goose bumps and quickly grabbed a knife beside him, he launched forward locking the dirty blonde haired male on the floor and Otone positioned the knife near his neck. "If I didn't agree when Zurui was here, how is that different with her out of my life? And ask me that again and I will really cut your throat. Got that?" Otone blackmailed with a low voice.

The dirty blonde haired male raised both his hands in admittance of defeat and asked a question "You seem to be ready to go out, where you going?"

Otone sat up and helped the dirty blonde to gain his footing back "Nothing you should be concerned of" he replied, sat back on his chair and took a spoon full of cereal. The dirty blonde haired male sat next to him and started to converse with him again.

"Oh really? You know you can't hide anything from me. I can read you like a book." He said while pointing a bread slice on Otone's face. Otone on the other hand just ignored him, '_If I ignore the homo he would leave eventually_' he said to himself.

The male beside him kept asking a bunch of questions that Otone didn't answer nor pay attention to. The room suddenly was filled with the noise of Otone's phone ringing three times, both of the males glanced on Otones phone and both of them knew that signal.

Otone grabbed his phone and quickly read the message, unknown to him; the guy beside him read it too. "I'm finished…" Otone said. He left the table and headed directly to the door of the apartment.

"Who's this Nakura person? A new friend no…. YOUR BOYFRIEND?!-" the male dashed to Otone. And clinged to him not allowing Otone anywhere near the dor "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO MEE? YOU NOW I LOVE YOU AND YET YOU'RE MEETING A GUY SECRETLY! HOW COULD YOU I TRUSTED YOOOOU?!" he complained on and on about why Otone is meeting another guy when they are already in a relationship, which they are not. Otone desperately tried to move closer to the door and the other male's weight isn't helping.

'_How can this homo suddenly turn his weight into a rock?!_' Otone argued with himself and finally had enough of the male's stubbornness.

Otone kicked the guy in the face and placed his hand on his hips "Look here Elijah- We are not in a relationship and we never will. You can stay as a homo, I will stay straight. And this Nakura is just a text mate, he recruited me for Dollars. Actually, I asked a friend of his to let me join Dollars… Happy?" Otone answered without stopping, even if he already was pissed off of this homo's overprotectiveness, his expression is still the emotionless expression he had this morning.

Elijah stayed on the floor and adjusted his sitting position "Why join Dollars when you could have asked me to let you in Blue Squares? You know it's not bad to be in Blue Squares, it's fun, and you can be with me!" he said with such enthusiasm.

Otone turned his back on Elijah and reached for the door knob "Exactly, you're in Blue Square- do you need any explanation?"

Elijah kept silent and stared at Otone, without both of them saying anything; they seemed to understand what each other were thinking. Otone left the apartment and Elijah sighed "Guess I'll be doing the dishes again…. You better be careful. I don't like this Nakura dude. Ot the fact that you're texting him and not mee-" he said to himself and chewed on his pink scarf releasing all his pain on it.

Otone sighed once he got out the apartment building; he was finally out of that homo's house. But the city isn't going to be much help either, there are people roaming around all talking about some random nonsense. Especially nowadays, the Gang wars just ended and some rumors were popping out, can't these people get enough of the disruptions in this city? Otone didn't care about that though; he knew what was awaiting the people who are part of this happening. Deaths and suffering, people who will be crushed and changed by the following events; he doesn't give a damn about anyone. Otone hated people, he never liked them and he never will. That's why he never cared about them, what will happen to them or what they think about him. But one thing that took a drastic change in his hatred for people is his two new stalkers* Zurui and that homo Elijah. He met them two years ago, just after he escaped from that prison he doesn't even want to remember. Zurui tagged along him because he thinks that his ability to see future events can be useful in her thievery acts, much to Otone's annoyance. As for Elijah… well, he really does stalk Otone. He met him at a restaurant and suddenly he kissed him on the cheek saying that he is the one for him even if they are both males that was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to him. But compared to what Elijah can do to him nowadays, that event is just like a scratch paper of some kid's math test. Otone doesn't really understand himself but how would they even do 'It' if they are both males, he is curious but he doesn't want to find out either way.

Otone was thinking about all of this and was ignoring his surroundings again; he was now crossing a deserted street where vehicles rarely pass by. People were chattering nonsense but after hearing some familiar noises and voices they were staring at Otone, and all of them started shouting at him, warning him of the mess he might end up if he didn't leave the street right now. But that was something that Otone didn't mind, he had his headphones on and they were the only thing that can make him isolated from this boring world.

A piercing pain struck his head, black spots filled his eyes and his body immediately moved on his own. He side stepped backward and about a millisecond after that a red vending machine came plummeting into the road. Most of the people around the area were already running away from the commotion. Their faces filled with worry for the guy in the street with a mix of fear. But Otone stayed put in the middle of the street and his expression stayed emotionless, he heard a male giggle about a foot away from him. Otone glanced at the devilish looking male; he has black hair and most of his hair was parted to the right, he was wearing a black fur coat and inside was black inner shirt. He had his hands in his pocket and his thin lips are curled into his trademark grin, he seems to be mocking someone his smile, and it was working. It was really annoying Otone to his core.

"Shizu-chan~ you better be careful or you can hit that innocent passerby!" the black haired male pestered a guy named Shizu-chan. And apparently this passerby he was saying is none other than Otone.

'_Passerby?_'

Otone didn't hear the whole of what the male just said, but since the head striking pain already happened. Otone knew what is going on, he was between the fight of the two monsters of Ikebukuro. Orihara Izaya, the infamous informant and Heiwajima Shizuo, the bartender with a monstrous strength and a guy with serious anger management issues. The only two people in Ikebukuro that you should never ever placed in one place at the same time.

Otone heard the sound of a scraping metal over to his left and quickly looked over that direction only to see a guy wearing a bartender suit dragging a stop sign behind him.

"I thought I told you never to come back to Ikebukuro, didn't I flea?" Shizuo asked

"You did, but what's a better welcoming party for my return to Ikebukuro than you?" Izaya replied with that smile of his still on his face.

"You bastard….DAMN IT I'LL KILL YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Shizuo shouted and swung the stop sign back giving it enough power to kill a person in one hit. But Shizuo didn't pull the stop sign forward, he caught glimpse of a male wearing an orange jacket.

"OI YOU! GET OUT OF THE WAY SO I CAN KILL THIS FLEA!" Shizuo warned

Otone didn't reply instead he kept his emotionless gaze on Shizuo's eyes; this gave Shizuo even more stuff to be angered about. And Izaya on the other hand is impressed on the young males bravery not following Shizu-chan's warning

Shizuo tightened his grip on the stop sign, gritted his teeth and he seemed to have popped two veins now "IF YOU'RE NOT LEAVING THEN IM GOING TO KILL YOU ALONG WITH THE FLEA!" he screamed.

Shizuo swung his stop sign forward and sent Otone flying to a wall on the other side of the street. Izaya's smile disappeared for a while when he looked at the now unconscious male on the wall, but his smile appeared again and taunted Shizuo more.

"Shizu-chan might have killed orange jacket kid over there~ Maybe I should tell the police about this?" Izaya asked himself, but it was obvious that he was taunting Shizuo to chase after him again. And again, it worked like a charm.

"Damn it, GET BACK HERE FLEA!" Shizuo went along with his taunting and both of them began their game of cat and dog again. Leaving the rebellious youth they just dragged in their game unconscious on the sidewalk.

People started flocking around Otone checking if he was still breathing or at the best alive. No one in the city dared to mess with Shizuo, apparently this guy is new to Ikebukuro, but that's what the citizens thought anyway.

Otone opened his eyes effortlessly and stood up without wavering, the people around him immediately dispersed seeing that he is alive. Some of them asked him if he was alright and if he wants to be taken to a hospital. Otone bowed to them for respect and politely declined with an innocent smile. When he turned his back behind them, he touched his face and his innocent face was immediately replaced by his usual emotionless expression.

"I finally get to see you and this is how you greet me?" Otone complained and opened up his phone.

**'_Sorry, I got busy for a moment. Anyway, how about meeting me in the Russian Sushi restaurant in Bukuro'? I heard they have splendid sushi! I'll gladly tell you anything, if you can find me that is. I can't wait to see you in person! _**

**_-NAKURA_'**

"Finding you will be easy, Orihara san. After all you dropped something while running away from Shizu-chan-" Otone went back to the pedestrian where Izaya and Shizuo dueled at and picked up Izaya's blade "that's pretty clumsy of you. Very unlike you, challenge accepted then"

Otone retracted the open knife blade and placed it inside his jackets pocket. "Russian Sushi huh… Sure why not"

**Chapter 1 end_**

* * *

Stalkers* - Otone doesn't call any of the people around him friends. He calls them stalkers.

**Questions I think you guys will ask (If any of you even got interested in this crappy story)**

Is Elijah gay?

Answer: Yes. Yes he is. I don't know why. But I'm a big fan of Yaoi, and don't blame me he's the first official Gay dude I made (despite all my fantasies XD)

Is Otone Emo?

Answer: Half-heartedly… Yes. His personality does a quick 360 sometimes though, especially if his around Elijah.

Are the events happening here during the anime/light novel?

Answer: Well... Sometime before the light novel no. 4 I don't wanna destroy everything Ryogo-sama has done. I might make an original plot for this fan fic.

Will there be any SHIZAYA?

Answer: OF COURSE THERE WILL! But not on the entire span of this story though.

Is Otone the main character?

Answer: Apparently yes, Izaya and Shizu-chan are too.


	3. Chapter 2: Sushi, Meeting and Start

**_CHAPTER 2: Sushi, Meeting and Start**

**Author Notes:**

**Otone: **I will have opening remarks today, as much as I hate doing this… Ahem. Durarara is not in any way owned by RawrxSushi. But other characters that you may find unknown from the Anime or Light novel means that RawrxSushi owns them. All of them.

**Elijah:** Including their body parts, those parts *winks* are included. And can gladly make yaoi fantasies about them~

**Otone:** *shivers* A-Anyways. While I'm busy killing this bastard homo. Enjoy reading the second part.

**Elijah :** JANEE~ I WONT BE APPEARING IN THIS CHAPTER BUT AWAIT FOR MY RETURN ON STAGE! I'll be appearing in the end! Like a ninja XD

**Otone:** SHUT UP AND DIE BASTARD!

* * *

Izaya slid inside a very narrow space between two convenience stores, and as much to his advantage Shizuo wasn't able to see him nudge himself inside the narrow opening.

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! You piece of shit! How could you leave just like this?! How dare you try to walk out on me before I kill you!" "Shizuo yelled at the flea and cursed himself for losing that annoying damn flea. Well, he ran the direction where he thought Izaya would have ran toward to.

Izaya came out of his hiding place once Shizuo's yelling can't be heard. "I didn't walk out on you Shizu-chan~ Just hid in a tiny hole. But thank you for the welcoming gift, now to meet that Note-san-" Izaya stopped after he found out that his favorite flick blade was missing from his coats pocket.

"Must have dropped it on that street.. Oh well~ Im sure Note-san can forgive me for being late." Izaya walked quietly among the citizens of Ikebukuro retracing his steps all the way to that secluded street where he and Shizuo dragged an innocent teen into their game of tag.

Izaya cocked his head to the heavens and whispered to himself "I wonder what happened to that kid. Probably not from Bukuro', after all he didn't leave just from seeing Shizu-chan." Izaya's phone beeped and he instantly opened his phone and read the text he received from Note.

**"_Sushi? Sounds fun. Oh and I have something that you might find interesting. Guessing that you'll be late, I'm taking the role of the mouse now. Find me if you can, nekura* san_**

**_-NOTE _"**

Izaya smiled at Note's reply, the way this kid texted reminded so much of him. But it didn't annoy him for some copy-cat to suddenly become text-buds with him. It was interesting actually, at one point he becomes the one telling Note to chase after him now after a short detour, he's the one chasing after Note now. Izaya stopped on his tracks just before crossing the same street where he and Shizuo met this innocent dude.

He tried piecing everything that happened here, the innocent passerby who ended being injured by Shizuo, and Izaya's flick blade being missing from the street where it should have been. "So that's who you were… Seeing you for the first time like that, really interesting Note-san" Izaya turned around and walked joyfully towards Russian Sushi to finally meet Note-san in person.

"Welcome! Welcome! Eat Russian Sushi! It's good!" said a tall dark skin toned man wearing some sushi restaurant employee who was giving away fliers of their restaurant. Izaya walked near the tall Russian and greeted him "Hello Simon. Is there still seat for one?"

"Of Course. Of Course, This way." Simon led Izaya to a seat for one, and Izaya kept his eye open for anyone wearing an orange jacket or at the least, a black haired teen with an emotionless expression. "Here we are. Table for one" Simon said and asked Izaya "What would you like we have great new Sushi today?"

"I'll just take the regular Simon" Izaya said with a smile and Simon left telling - Izaya's order and Simon went outside again to advertise their Sushi. Izaya was still scanning the area for the teen but to no luck he wasn't anywhere inside the restaurant.

"You wanna play mouse when you're not even here. Well played" Izaya whispered to himself only to be disturbed by a cold touch of something metallic on his skin.

"I believe this is yours?" a voice asked from behind Izaya, he wasn't surprised in fact he finds this situation rather interesting. Well played, just like a musical piece being played by a master.

"Note-san I presume?" Izaya asked slowly reaching for his flick blade.

"Yup. And you are Nakura san" the voice asked, and released his grip from Izaya's flick blade.

Izaya nodded, which he thinks Note san would have felt "Well then, why don't we just sit face to face to make things a lot easier?" he asked. Izaya heard no response from his company, but he did hear him chewing and swallowing.

"This sushi really good…. Russian Sushi wasn't it?" the voice asked

"Yeah. Now back to my questi-"

"No. I'm not comfortable talking to a person like you Orihara san. Well face to face that is." The teen interrupted Izaya.

Izaya didn't answer back, but inside his head, this Note person is really taking precautions to its limit. "Why are you calling me Orihara? My name is Nakura isn't it?" Izaya asked with that entire innocence act going on.

"You don't have to deny it. I may not have proof to actually prove you are the same person, but I'm sure about it. You're an informant. Learn about me without trying to look for my face. Oh! And I'll probably won't be wearing the same clothes today, although I love this jacket and shirt. That'll make things a piece of cake for you, wont it?" the voice said in a monotonous voice, without any feelings and after eating his last sushi he stood up and making sure that Izaya doesn't look back or check on his face before he leaves "Well then Kanra-chan, Nakura-san , Orihara-san I'll be taking my leave. Send my regards to Shizu-chan. Annoy him more for hitting me with a stop sign" he said and left the store.

Izaya on the other hand just received his sushi and broke his chopstick into two, biting one sushi whole. He immediately knew that this Note-san is really going to be an interesting pawn.

'_Not only is he acting like me, he acts a step ahead of me. But it's not like I can't par with that._ ' Izaya said to himself as he ate his last Sushi.

He left the payment on the table and left. After saying his goodbye to Simon he went directly back to his office where Namie is waiting for him.

"Finally your back. Here someone dropped this for you." Namie gave a brown folder to Izaya and labeled on top is _'Note'. _Izaya sat on his desk and opened the folder, inside was a paper that was full gibberish. "What is this?" Izaya asked a rhetorical question, but Namie who also saw the paper from behind Izaya seemed to know what the gibberish is trying to say.

"How should I know? It's for you, and I don't like butting in your business" Namie said

Izaya glanced at Namie and returned his glance at the paper. It was nothing, it meant actually nothing, just a bunch of English words that aren't even written properly. "Why would my new playmate send me this?"

"Playmate? Oh. If your playmate sent you this, then it's a battle between you and him, or whatever his/her gender is. Anyways- what does it say?" Namie countered.

Izaya returned his glance at the paper and began reading it a loud

' t o oth, r eptile, f i re, h ole, p a ll, r acket, c a t

f i sh, z ebra, f a iry, y odel, t a rnish

MUST FIND

_m oney, f o od, k ing, p u ppet, s aber, t a mer, t ire, e s calator,u nion_

_n o ise, t elephone, p o le, n ickel, f e ver ' _

Izaya cocked his head to the left he still didn't understand what this bunch of gibberish meant, the only thing he understood is 'MUST FIND'. Izaya concluded that it can only mean that there are two words that can be made from this gibberish. Like a name, someone must find someone. As far as the whole puzzle is concerned he can't find the proper words. Namie saw Izaya's head being really into this puzzle, but she just had to but in, after all the puzzle looked really familiar.

"Try checking the letters. There's a pattern right. T o oth, o is apart from t and the rest of the word. r is away from eptile. " Namie explained.

"Orihara Izaya…" the informant mumbled to himself.

Namie backed away for a while and asked Izaya "W-What?"

Izaya got a pen from the desk and encircled some parts of the gibberish letter. "Here, Orihara Izaya MUST FIND Mokusatsu Otone"

' _t __**o**__ oth, __**r**__ eptile, f __**i**__ re, __**h**__ ole, p __**a**__ ll, __**r**__ acket, c __**a**__ t_

_f __**i**__ sh, __**z**__ ebra, f __**a**__ iry, __**y**__ odel, t __**a**__ rnish_

_MUST FIND_

_**m**__ oney, f __**o**__ od, __**k**__ ing, p __**u**__ ppet,__** s**__ aber, t __**a**__ mer, __**t**__ ire, e __**s**__ calator,__**u**__ nion_

_n __**o**__ ise, __**t**__ elephone, p __**o**__ le, __**n**__ ickel, f __**e**__ ver '_

Namie's jaw dropped, she remembered this puzzle, but how can he still be alive? From what her dad told her, that experiment died 3 years ago. Namie gulped in and told Izaya the pattern "A puzzle that uses a 2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2 pattern… That's impressive I guess."

Izaya on the other hand made his way to his desk chair and typed in the name 'Mokusatsu Otone' on his internet browser. Although he didn't receive all the information he needed, he saw Note-sans real identity, his gender, his age (estimated age from his picture). Izaya smiled at Namie and asked "How do you know about this puzzle?"

"I-I found it on the newspaper" she answered with a faltering voice

"I don't think newspapers give this kind of puzzles every Sunday" Izaya pressed further

Namie caught Izaya's eye for 5 seconds and finally gave up "Fine. When I was still not working for you, 5 years ago I met a human experiment that is being researched by my uncle."

"Seitarou Yagiri?" Izaya asked, and Namie nodded.

"We already had Celty's head that time but my dad found this kid on the street and began researching on his ability to see into the future. I played with him a couple of times. He doesn't trust people that easily so he talks to them in form of puzzles. This is his favorite one, I don't know his name. But from what I learned from dad's workers, he loses his memory about everything every 5 years." Namie explained.

Izaya's eyes widened but they immediately restored the cat shaped form they usually show and he smirked really wide, this Note-san no… Mokusatsu Otone- san; is becoming more and more of an interesting persona. "So this Otone person, is a lab experiment?" Izaya asked

"Well, more or less. Seitarou found him after he lost his memories. And he must have escaped the facility 3 years ago. But he also lost his memories in the 3 year time span…." Namie said

"So his memories now are just new. Interesting. Is that all you know?" Izaya concluded and asked again. Namie nodded and walked away from Izaya, he then saved the picture of Otone on a rootop with 2 other people. One of them is a girl with brown hair wearing a purple jacket, and the other one, between the two of them, has a dirty blonde hair like Shizu-chan and he was wearing a pink scarf on top of a green vest on top a white shirt. The two of them looked happy and Otone is pretty much annoyed of the company of these two people.

"Let's start the game of tag then, Otone-chan" Izaya whispered to himself and stared at the picture longer, making sure that his face is well implanted on his head.

.

.

.

_**September 21, Monday, Raira Academy 04:00 PM**_

An informant does his own research whatever way he wants it. Well, that goes for Izaya anyways. He stood behind a tree somewhere beside the gate of Raira Academy, waiting for Note-san to come out of the school premises. Izaya glanced at the second floor of the school's building and saw a familiar black haired teen wearing an orange jacket. And he seems to be looking down at all the student leaving the school. His emotionless expression told Izaya that he finds nothing interesting in these low life humans. Much like Izaya was before, only the opposite. Izaya loved humans ever since, and his love for humans even went to the next level after he met his favorite toy, Heiwajima Shizuo. That protozoan gets pissed off so easily that he can mess with him every time they meet. Back when they were in High School, there is no second or minute that these two can actually stay and sit quiet beside each other. Izaya smiled and returned his glance at the floor where he found Note-san. But he wasn't there anymore.

"OTONEEEEE-CHAN!" a voice called loudly for the person Izaya was looking for

Turning his head towards the noise he saw a familiar looking male, he a dirty blonde colored hair, much likes Shizu-chan's, only spikier. He was wearing a pink scarf and was hugging the person he was looking for. Moving his glance at the male the other male is hugging is Note-san. He appears to be blushing at the other males action and is about to do something about it. A second later Note-san punched the guy in the face and stepped on him in the stomach once he made contact with the floor. Most students didn't mind the commotion, must be a regular thing for them already. Izaya found it meaningless but interesting; the Note-san he met yesterday was calm and spoke in a monotonous voice. As if he feels nothing at all, but now, he cursed the dirty blonde and kicked him continuously until the guy said sorry and offered to buy him a smoothie.

One thing that did get Izaya's attention is that Otone waved goodbye at the Dollars leader, Ryuugamine Mikado as he was leaving school with Sonohara Anri, the infamous Saika.

'_Looks like you know more than I think you do._' Izaya thought

Our beloved informant walked towards Mikado and Anri passing the two love birds, and not giving eye contact with the both of them. But Izaya felt that Otone followed Izaya's movements once he passed him. Catching up with Mikado and Anri he called out to them "Mikado- kun! "

Mikado having heard his name turned around and widened his eyes in surprise that Izaya was back in Bukuro' "Ah! Izaya-san-" he bowed and continued "what brings you back to Bukuro'?"

Izaya placed his hands on his coats pocket and replied "I have some business with a school mate of yours; Mokusatsu Otone~ Does that ring a bell?"

Mikado and Anri exchanged glances and both nodded, Mikado wanted to say something about it but Anri was faster than him "What do need from Otone-kun?"

The informant just smiled at them and didn't say another word, Mikado translated it as '_It's a secret' _"We're not classmates with him, but we do know him… A bit, he's a class representative like the both of us. " Mikado said.

"Does he have any friends?" the informant asked

"He doesn't really admit it but, I think he's friends with Zurui-san and Elijah-san" Anri replied

Izaya raised an eyebrow and asked another question "Do you know where they live?"

Anri swayed her head and Mikado did the same. Izaya placed a hand on his chin and bowed at the two of them "Thanks. Well - Ja nee~" and left happily. He opened his phone typed in some words and sent them to Note-san.

"Well then One-tan, how would you respond?"

Otone was sitting in a store table while drinking his grape smoothie that his homo stalker bought him. He doesn't know where that homo went but his phone chirped and he went away and didn't return for the past 5 minutes.

"Where'd that bastard go?" he asked himself while sipping some more smoothie.

Being left alone was normal for him, ever since 2 years ago after he lost his memories. He's been alone in this mysterious town full of strange occurrences and color gangs, he doesn't get why people continue living in this God forsaken town. This town might be interesting for this informant, Izaya, but this town, for Otone, this town is just a town ready to destroy anyone who wants to join its demonic circle.

Otone returned to reality when his phone beeped for a new message, opening it he immediately placed his something down and read the message.

**"_Note-san~ I'm happy that you gave me a good lead about who you are. But it would have been better if you gave me a harder hint. If you wanna play the role of the mouse and want the cat to follow your foot prints you should give it to him slowly not the entire thing~ I can see that you are new at this and with that clue It will only be a matter of time before I can meet you. I want more information about you, meeting you without knowing much about you will be bad, wont it? After all that ability of yours always goes one step ahead of me. I can't let you beat me in this amateur game of cat and mouse._**

**IZAYA"**

Otone's eyes widened and read the message again. He read it right; the informant whom used to use the name of Nakura finally used his real name. Things are getting interesting, for both Izaya and Otone. The black haired teen smiled and typed some words and sent it back to Izaya.

**"_Nice of you to use your real name now, Orihara-san. Well yes, I am new at this game of cat and mouse, if you find me by tomorrow; teach me more about playing God. I'll be waiting for you then, but please don't do anything that might end up hurting you. Say Hello for Namie-san for me._**

**_-OTONE_"**

Izaya was hopping up and down the sidewalk and was grinning at Otone's new text. He finally introduced his real name. Izaya read one part of Otone's text once again, and this made him laugh for a bit.

'_teach me more about playing God_'

Izaya never played God, well; he is an atheist after all so he never believed in Gods, even more act like one. But humans are just too interesting, and playing with them like a God would play with human's destinies. He took a consideration that maybe he does act like a God sometimes.

Izaya left that comment at the back of his head and returned to the information he recently acquired and from what Izaya had gathered from Otone's roommates, they themselves are also interesting. "One-tan you sure made good friends on your first time in the real world" Izaya said.

After having a short chat with Mikado and Anri, Izaya researched more on Otone's friends. Nezumi Zurui, she came from Shinjuku just like Izaya, and she also is somewhat an informant. She works for money in order to exchange information, and she sidelines as a thief as well. Basing things from Zurui's job, she only tagged along with Otone to make use of his ability to see into the future. But nowadays, Zurui seems to acting a mother or older sister figure for Otone, and she won't do anything to hurt him. As for Elijah… This is what got Izaya's attention the most. He didn't find any information on the dirty blonde kid. All he knows is that he studies in Raira Academy like Zurui and Otone, and he just transferred here from England 2 years ago. And this made things take a turn to a whole level.

Elijah Fallow, a student with no records, and his father's name and mothers' name that was entered in his admittance form were just names made up. Probably by that Elijah, but for him to go as far as faking his parent's name, this kid might be hiding something really dark. And Izaya wanted to find out, but now's not the time. He should focus more on Otone-chan or else he might throw a tantrum on what's taking the infamous informant Izaya so long on finding out where he is right now.

"Hey, you're that Nakura guy that Otone met in that Russian Sushi bar right?"

Izaya stopped hopping and turned his head to where he heard someone ask him "And If I am?"

"I'll ask you only one thing. Why'd you recruit him for Dollars?" the voice stepped out of the shadow pointing a gun at Izaya, and his eyes were directly staring into Izaya's ruby colored eyes.

'_Elijah Fallow, perfect timing' _Izaya grew a large smile at the back of his innocent façade. "You mean Note-chan? That's not true. We were chatting buddies, and we decided to meet in a Russian Sushi restaurant"

"I don't believe you. He told me that you recruited him for Dollars. I'll ask again, why did you do so? "

Izaya smiled and secured his flick blade inside his coat pocket, having made sure it was there, he leaned forward and before Elijah can react, his gun was thrown away from him and Izaya was already behind him slowly pushing his knife on his back.

"I'll answer if you answer my questions~ Elijah-kun"

**Chapter 2 end_**

* * *

**nekura san* **Otone said they were playing a game of Cat and Mouse, Otone is the mouse and Izaya is cat, and Izaya was using his screen name Nakura. So Otone made a small pun changing the first 'a' in Nakura to 'e', turning it to Nekura.

Pfft. FAIL! IZAYA I HAVE FAILED YOUR AWESOMENESS! FORGIVE MEEEEEEEE! Well It was fun RP-ing you once in a while. Now I have to read more fan fics on how to RP you more. GAH THIS IS HARD!


	4. Chapter 3: Find, Talk, and Deal

**_Chapter 3: Find, Talk, and Deal **

**Izaya: **Hello~ I'll be taking introduction for this chapter! It's sad because I'll be doing this alone.

**Reed: **No you won't. I'll be joining~

**Izaya:** Oh! Ree-chan. Where's your usual persona?

**Reed:** Hm? Oh you mean Elijah. You want to talk to him instead of me, a – Ah! No spoilers~ Switch!

**Elijah: **Huh?

**Izaya:** Aaaah! Eli-kun! Shall we start today's chapter?

**Elijah:** Eh?! I THOUGHT I WAS DOING TODAY'S INTRODUCTION WITH OTONE-CHAN!

**Izaya:** Hehehe~ Me and the other original characters of Durarara! Are owned by Narita Ryogo-sama. Eli-kun and Moku-tan are owned by RawrxSushi!

**Elijah:** OTONE-CHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAN! T^T

**Izaya:** Don't worry Eli-kun. We'll play a game together right here~

**Elijah:** LET GO OF ME YOU BLACK HAIRED WEASEL!

* * *

_**September 26, Saturday, Apartment Complex 10:00 AM**_

Izaya waited outside for Elijah san to come out and tell him that he is free to go inside their apartment and talk as long as he wants with Otone-chan. But Elijah did warn him, Otone might be a different person in real life than when Izaya talks to him blindfolded. Izaya checked his phone for the time and closed it again. Elijah seems to be taking long inside that apartment of theirs; well it's not really theirs, it's Zurui-sans. Izaya heard a door slide open and Elijah turned his head towards his.

"Here. It's the key to the room. If you ever lay a hand on him, I swear… I'll kill you the next time I see you." Elijah threatened Izaya his hand inside a pocket of his green vest. And handed the key card to Izaya "No need to worry about the security guards, I told them a black haired weasel wearing a fur coat would visit."

"Eh? Who's a weasel Eli-chan?" Izaya asked with a childlike voice, imagine Conan* giving hints to the detectives.

Elijah popped a vein just below his left eye and covered it with his right arm, he sighed and fixed his prink scarf. "Look here, Otone-chan might act differently around you when you talk to him face to face. It took me three months to actually make him talk to me in a straight sentence. Don't get your hopes up" he sighed again and left the black haired informant after tapping his head once and he waved goodbye.

Izaya didn't even think of looking back, tossing the room key in the air and catching it in an instant. Passing by the buildings guard, he smiled at him and showed him the key to Elijah's room and was allowed to pass through. The black haired weasel skipped his way to an empty elevator and hummed a tune as he pressed the floor number where Otone-chan is staying. Leaning on the elevator rail Izaya closed his eyes and remembered what happened five days ago, the first time he met Elijah Fallow, the real Elijah Fallow

.

.

.

.

_**5 days ago, September 21, 09:00 PM**_

"_I'll answer if you answer my questions~ Elijah-kun"_

_Izaya held Elijah's left arm behind him making him immobile and the informant can break his bone anytime he wants. But that won't be any fun now would it? Izaya pushed his flick blade even deeper into Elijah's back and asked again in a childish like voice, but Elijah can pretty much feel the murderous intent behind that childish smile of the informant._

"_F-Fine. But After this YOU ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!"_

_The informant released his grip from the dirty blondes arm and stepped away from the teen. Trying to lessen the stress of his arm, Elijah rubbed it slowly with his other hand "So- what does Otone-chans new stalker wanna know about me?" he asked_

"_Oh! Everything about you Eli-chan~"_

_Elijah popped a vein when the black haired informant called him Eli-chan, who even gives those kind of nickname? "You're an informant for Christ sake's. Why not use your resources to fin-"_

"_No data" Izaya interrupted and looked straight into Elijah's eyes, the teen instantly felt his bone shiver to its end. His ruby eyes were definitely on a whole new level, compared to what he has heard from his own intelligence network. _

_Elijah gritted his teeth and answered back in a low tone "No data? What's that supposed to mean"_

"_Nada~ Nyet~ No data. It means you don't exist Eli-chan. Or is that even your real name?"_

_Elijah felt a sweat drip down his left cheek, he swallowed and asked tried to ask Izaya again but nothing came out, his real identity can't be known. And that's the entire reason why he left England, to get out of that stinking horrid life of his!_

"_-" _

_Elijah's eyes widened and stared at Izaya for the longest time he can imagine, he turned his head down, a smirk appeared on his face and he chuckled after that, "No point in hiding it from you anymore I guess-" _

"_My real name is Reed Traux, and yes I have such dark history back in England. You have good information network, Izaya-kun." Elijah, no- Reed praised the black haired informant for his excellent job. Adjusting his uncomfortable position into a comfortable one, Reed fixed his pink scarf and placed his left right leg on top of his right. "Is that all?"_

_Izaya can't help but laugh at the irony of that the son of one of England's notorious drug associations, -, to actually be friends with his new playmate. Can Otone-chan keep giving him more wonders?_

"_Nope~ That's enough already Eli-chan. You're turn then."_

_Reed sighed and followed Izaya's command "I will ask it anyways, again, why did you give Otone-chan an invitation to join Dollars?"_

"_Because he asked for it, but I know I didn't miss any Ikebukuro resident when I was giving out the invitation-" Izaya turned around and stared at the moon that just reappeared behind the gray clouds "- and he got my attention, even if it was only a small chat~" Izaya turned his head to Reed and smiled at him_

"_Taku*, and here I thought you had something else going on, but please stop calling me Eli-chan, it makes me wanna throw you in a garbage can and burn you in an incinerator" said Reed while scratching the back of his head._

"_Reed-kun then?"_

"_Ah! No, I'd like you to keep that information for yourself. Just call me Elijah, that's what people around Bukuro' know me by anyways"_

"_Sure. Eli-chan~"_

_Reed, no- Elijah popped another vein but he restricted himself into doing what he just told the annoying informant. "You're really annoying you know that"_

_Izaya smirked at him "Not really, I just love to play with humans- right now, my plaything is One-tan. Can I have a day with him?"_

"_H-HUH?! O-ONE-TAN?! Are you giving a nickname to my OTONE?! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT BASTARD! HE'S MINE AND NO! IM NOT GIVING YOU A DAY WITH HIM!" Re- no Elijah shouted at Izaya, totally disagreeing with the informants deal. _

"_Come on Eli-chan~ Im not going to steal him from you, Shizu-chan is my favorite, you can have Toto-chan. I just wanna talk to him" Izaya replied_

"_Shi-Shizu-chan? Do you really add -chan to al guys you meet? "_

"_Not really"_

"_Fine. BUT just for a day. If you do anything to Otone-chan, I will kill you. Even If I have to coordinate with that bartender…."_

"_Roger~! Eli-kun" _

"_Y-You…. ARE REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF WITH THOSE NICKNAMES!" Elijah grabbed his gun that was thrown away from him just minutes ago and started firing at the annoying informant, but as we all know. That informant has crazy agility. _

"_Saturday then! Ja nee~ Erii-kun!"_

"_IT'S ELIJAH NOT ERIIIJAH!" Elijah screamed at the top of his lungs cursing Izaya even more as he left him alone in that side walk._

* * *

Izaya chuckled at that fateful night, who'd ever thought that Elijah was actually the son of - leader. The elevators door opened once he reached the 14th floor, no one seems to be around the hallway so our beloved informant walked the normal way (does he even have that?). His hands tucked inside his coat and his infamous smile carved at that pale face of his. He made a decent stop in front of Room 619, took out the room key and pushed it in. Opening the door slowly he scanned the area if anyone was in, and from the looks of it, no one is inside the room right now. Izaya made himself feel at home, rummaging some papers he found on top of a desk (is that even part of making oneself feel at home?) checking out some pictures inside the desk and finally sitting down on the beige colored sofas.

"One-chan is taking long-" Izaya complained and heard a door behind him open, but it's definitely not the sound of the main door, probably a room inside the apartment. Izaya turned his head backward and saw a teen rubbing his eyes while yawning. And it's obvious that he just got out from bed, his pure black hair was messy and his clothes are folded into different patterns. Izaya met eyes with the newly awoken teen, compared to his ruby red shaded eyes the teens eyes were the compete shade of aqua blue, like a calm sea during a nice summer day.

Otone stood there for more than ten seconds without moving only staring a Izaya's eyes, maybe he was trying to figure out who this person was, or what's he doing here so early in the morning. Izaya opened his mouth to greet Otone good morning but the teen suddenly vanished from his current spot, the informant's eye's widened and turned his head on the other side of the room but felt a cold glass touch his face.

"Here" Otone said in a whispering voice and sat beside Izaya, drinking a lemonade juice inside the glass with a straw.

Izaya kept his eye on Otone, asking himself was this the same person who he talked with five days ago. Compared to the one he talked to in both phone and inside the Russian Sushi restaurant, that Otone seems to be a bit more confident and more in control of a situation than the one now.

"Note-san?" Izaya asked

Otone looked back at him with an emotionless face and cocked his head to the left, which in his own silent words meant. _What?_

"You look kind of gloomy today, don't you think?"

Otone looked down and took his phone out, he typed something in it and closed it immediately, right after Izaya's phone beeped and the informant opened it

**'_Gloomy? Not at all Orihara-san._**

**_That homo must have given you the room key, seriously… That guy never does whatever I ask him to. Do you find my real personality kind of surprising? Well, Elijah did tell you that I don't normally trust people right away. So you should get used to this._'**

The informant laughed and wrapped an arm around Otone "You really are interesting One-tan. But how did you know that Eli-chan and I have been talking?" Izaya saw Otone grab his phone again and type in more words and the instand he closed his phone, Izaya's phone would beep again.

**'_You already know how Orihara-san, didn't Namie san tell you about my ability? I already foresaw everything that will happen 3 hours from now. Well. Only the interesting parts anyway._'**

"Ne, One-tan. Want to go and grab something to eat? My treat! After all it's a date"

Almost immediately Otone spat out the lemonade he was drinking and was coughing hardly now "D-D-D-DATE?!" Otone yelled and was blushing rather hard, a little more of Izaya's tricks and he would be as read as a tomato.

Izaya laughed and smield a t Otone "Looks like I'm not that far into making you speak normally with me, ne? One-tan" repeating his previous actions, Otone reached for his phone and closed it afterwards. Izaya's phone beeped;

**'_I'd rather not call it a date; I have experiences with that homo. And kindly please stop calling me One-tan. I'm not a girl, and unlike you I don't fancy acting like a prickly female. _'**

"But One-tan, acting like a female is fun! Humans are easier to manipulate that way, but not that it's any different when they meet the real thing, right? "

Otone swayed his head in disapproval but nodded afterwards, "Female… no, Real thing… maybe" he said in a soft voice but Izaya was able to hear it properly.

"Aha! You spoke! Finally~ then maybe I can make you talk more if we eat. Let's go One-tan!" Izaya pulled the silent teen towards the door, and the helpless teen grabbed his orange jacket hanging on a coat rack and tried to wear it while being dragged by this informant.

-page break -

"T-This is…." Otone stuttered in front of a strawberry cake in front of him that Izaya bought, he's never seen anything like it. At the most even eaten one "-I – ITADAKIMASU!" and he dugged in the strawberry cake, but for a person whose excited to eat a cake, he sure does take small bites.

Izaya was eating his own slice while studying Otone's movements, he still finds this person interesting. He can be two different person's in just a second, a split persona maybe. He took a bite of his own cake and chuckled, enough for Otone to hear.

"Why are you laughing by yourself? That's a bit weird even for me…" Otone said in a monotonous voice.

Izaya's smile grew a little wider and grasped Otone's hands together "You said a full sentence! Eli-kun would be jealous I made you talk just within an hour~ Don't you think it's worth bragging about?" he said enthusiastically.

"If it's against the homo… why not." he sliced another small portion of his cake and was about to put it inside his mouth when Izaya snatched the fork from his hand.

"Say Ahh~ One-tan!"

Otone made a disgusted look at the informant "A-Are you serious?" he asked. And the informant curled his lips into a smile and nodded.

The teen can only manage a sigh and did what Izaya told him "A-ahhhhh-", Otone unwillingly chewed the cake slice that Izaya just made him eat. It was his cake slice but being fed by the guy he just met today… this is embarrassing, but not as embarrassing as that homo did before. He hated it being treated like a child by this no good plastic faced idiot. But somehow he's completely fine with this treatment.

"You look cute One-tan" Izaya complimented Otone with that annoying smile of his while his head is resting on his left hand.

Otone blushed and looked away immediately "W-What's with you and that homo? Playing games with me like this. It's annoying. Humans are annoying…."

them and they love you back. You should try playing with them One-tan~"

"Play with them….?"

Izaya nodded and his eyes narrowed, a smirk formed on his face, if he can only have Otone on his game. Then everything would change for the best, this would be a good game. "Ne- One-tan, do you want to be my second pair of eyes and hands?"

Otone looked at him with a confused face but he seems interested enough to hear Izaya out, "You did say that you want to learn how to act like a God, well if not a God, somewhere near that level"

The teen in front of the informant, placed his fork down and wiped his lips with a tissue. "I don't have much of a choice now do I? I did start this business with you"

Izaya smiled at Otone like a sweet innocent child "You're learning fast One-tan~"

"Please stop calling me that O.R.I.H.A.Y.A- san." Otone said with such long intervals on Izaya's name.

"I'll stop calling One-tan, One-tan if you call me Izaya" the informant pointed his forefinger at Otone and smiled at him.

Otone closed his eyes and sighed, why does this 23 year old brat keep making him do stuff he doesn't want too? Is this the consequence of messing with Ikebukuro's most dangerous man? The infamous-informant , Orihara Izaya.

"I-I-Iz-za-Iza-I-Iza-Izah….." Otone sighed rather longer now and his head is now flat on the table. "I can't do this… "

Izaya chuckled and slid his chair beside Otone, and whispered on his ear "If you can't call me Izaya, I'll keep calling you One-tan!"

"Fine… But one day I'll call you by your first name Orihara-san. And you'll call me by my real name" Otone swore and ate his last bite on his strawberry cake, "Gochisou-sama" Otone whispered and bowed.

"You're rather polite-"

Otone looked at Izaya again, and that annoying smile was there again. He hates it… that smile… It makes him want to run away from him and just never see him again. But one thing that bothers him is that, he can't seem to see any future's from the informant. Otone narrowed his eyes on Izaya and asked him directly "Orihara-san?"

"Hm? Doushite*?"

"Why can't I see your future?"

Izaya dropped his jaw for a moment there but he instantly regained his posture "What do you mean by that One-tan? Of course you can see it; you're just not trying hard eno-"

"You're wrong…!" Otone denied and tried to yell at his best, but his yell just sounded like a girl saying no to his boyfriend, "Usually after I stare long enough at a person, I can see seconds of an individual's future. Be it important or not, compared to what I experienced after I got out of Yagiri-sans lab. Everywhere I look, I can see everything…. Everything. And they all they were enough to break me…. And I don't want to feel that feeling anymore, it's… it's… painful. Knowing everything…" he said slowly in a weak voice, shivering and scared.

The informant just smiled at the teens fear, he's never seen this kind of fear before. He's been in this information broker business for years and he's never a human feel this kind of pain. Well, compared to Masaomi's pain during the first Gang War in Bukuro' this is different. "Then, how about we try it out? Looking into one's future. Way farther than you tried before?"

Otone widened his eyes and glanced at the ground for a while, when he turned his head back at Izaya's gaze, his emotionless expression was turned into a confident one "What do I do?"

Izaya placed a finger on his chin and pretended to think "How about we look for Shizu-chan and you can tell me how his life will end?" he propsed

"Y-you have a dead threat don't you?" Otone asked with a small smile forming on his face

"Against Shizu-chan~? Of course not! I just love playing with Shizu-chan~ don't you?"

"Shizu-chan… That's the bartender that hit me with a stop sign. Right?" Otone cocked his head to the side trying to remember who this Shizu-chan is.

Izaya nodded his head, "Yup. The bartender who hit you with a stop sign. And after that day, I haven't seen Shizu-chan so I haven't been able to do your favor"

"Annoy him more for me…." Otone whispered to himself

"But I wanna play Shizu-chan a lot more with you~" Izaya hugged Otone from behind and continued "-What do you say, Moku-tan?"

"Where'd Moku-tan come from?" Otone asked with a low voice, now Izaya did it. That new nickname sounds a lot more ridiculous than the first one.

"Hm? Moku-tan sounds better than One-tan~ don't you think?" Izaya asked innocently

"No- It's actually worst"

"Perfect! Come on~ we need to find Shizu-chan" Izaya let go of Otone's neck and grasped his hand, pulling him behind him again.

Somewhere behind the bushes of the table where Otone and Izaya sat someone cursed with a low growling voice, "Grrrr… That no good- black haired weasel, stealing Otone-chan from me like that-" a familiar dirty blonde chewed on his pink scarf while complaining as to why Otone agreed to have a date with a person he only met for the first time. "-nghn… AND HE EVEN TALKED TO HIM IN A COMPLETE SENTENCE AFTER 30 MINUTES! That weasel is dead…. Hehehe…hehehe… Let's see you pace with your favorite toy…. WeaselZaya" And it seems our homosexual Elijah is losing his head after seeing Izaya feed Otone a forkful of cake, but not entirely, he took out his phone and texted something to another character in our story that will appear very soon.

-page break -

Otone felt a cold wind behind him, it was a familiar wind. '_Elijah…._' Otone thought, he must be around here somewhere following him and Izaya in their… well he doesn't really want to admit it himself but what else is he going to call it? A Date. He sighed and just allowed the informant to pull him from place to place looking for this Shizu-chan. Which reminds him, what does this Shizu-chan look like again? He knows he wears a bartender suit, he wears blue shaded glasses and he smokes most of the time. While he was thinking Izaya finally lets go of his wrist and turns around, facing him. Otone didn't hear anything from Izaya but he did read his mouth

'_GET READY_' he said

Otone instantly took a defensive stance, changing his gaze from left to right. But one thing that he found weird with Izaya is that he just stood there saying one thing over and over again. Like he's singing some weird chant happily, and apparently it's working to lure in the beast.

Otone heard the same noise he heard the first time he got hit by a stop sign, '_He's dragging something… !_'

"IZAYA-SAN!" Otone screamed and was able to push Izaya out of the way before a garbage can hit him on the head. Both of the black haired males fell on the ground, Izaya bellow and Otone on top. Izaya laughed and tapped Otone's head "Nice save-"he said in fluent English "-was that one of your abilities?" he asked

"You can say that…" Otone stood up offering a hand at Izaya, which he gladly took and both of them stood there waiting for the beast they just called out.

"I-ZA-YAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUN. You've got some nerve, calling into me like I'm some kind of lost pet" a male around his 20's wearing a bartender suit , while holding a bended stop sign walked closer and closer to him and Izaya. And without a second to last Otone felt the pain strike his head, he saw it… the most feared person of Ikebukuro's last seconds… And it wasn't good. It's not even close to pretty, it was… terrifying. Otone glanced at Izaya, that annoying smile of his has gotten even more annoying, wider and darker. Otone clutched his hands and got ready to take on whatever he started.

'_I was too naïve to miss this timeline…_' Otone cursed himself '_Now people will die… nii-san'_

**Chapter 3 end_**

* * *

YEY! NOW THAT'S DONE! I need to start thinking of what to do now. But If you think I am planning to kill Shizu-chan and Izaya san : ) you are right I am. But not just yet, I love the two of them so much I'm not killing them just yet. SHIZUO GETS A WHOLE NEW CHAPTER FOR HIMSELF NEXT TIME! : D I can't wait!


	5. Chapter 4: Cigars, Scarfs, and Duel

**_Chapter 4: Cigars, Scarfs, and Duel**

**Shizuo: **Huh? Where am I? Who are you?!

**Mysterious figure: **… *hands a paper to Shizuo* introductions...

**Shizuo: **Intro-? *reads aloud* All known Durarara! Characters in this chapter are owned by Narita Ryogo, while the unknown one's are owned by RarwxSushi…. What the hell is this?

**Mysterious figure:** Introductions…

**Shizuo:** Oi oi….

**Mysterious figure:** Enjoy chapter 4….

**Shizuo:** Huh? What? What's GOING ON?!

* * *

**September 20, Sunday, after the event in the pedestrian( Otone gets between Izaya and Shizuo)**

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! You piece of shit! How could you leave just like this?! How dare you try to walk out on me before I kill you!" "Shizuo yelled at the flea and cursed himself for losing that annoying damn flea.

Well, he ran the direction where he thought Izaya would have ran toward to. That flea keeps disappearing on him in the middle of their game of tag. Turning his head in every direction he tried to spot Izaya amongst the crowd but found nothing. Lighting a cigarette but on his mouth he let out a sigh and called it a day for chasing that damned flea all over Bukuro'

_What's that flea doing back here anyway…?_

Shizuo tucked his hands into his pockets and walked calmly and cool back to where Tom told him to meet. The bartender let out the smoke form the cigarette he was inhaling and caught a glimpse of the same guy he and that flea brought in their game. He has black hair all over his face, and he can't miss that flashy orange jacket he was wearing. Shizuo's eyes widened and ran towards the male's direction. He was sure he hit that kid really hard, and he saw him unconscious on the wall too. Izaya might be able to take his hits and recover quickly but any normal teen should at least take an hour before they can walk straight again. He ran after him, in circles, and before he noticed he was in a pedestrian lane, just three meters away from a 50 mph moving truck.

Shizuo's eyes widened when he noticed that he was following no one, and it was only a matter of seconds before he got hit by that truck. He managed to jump back to the side walk, and he cursed the truck driver for not looking properly. He held his head with a hand, "What the hell just happened?" he asked himself.

Tom Tanaka waited for Shizuo to walk past him and say that his ready for the job. He already sent him a message that they should meet here to get the debt from one of the workers here. And sadly, Shizuo's getting rather late.

"Yo, Tanaka" a voice called out to a guy in braids wearing a brown suit.

"Ah Shizuo, you're finally here. What took you so long?" he asked

"Flea's back in Bukuro'" Shizuo looked pissed when he replied to Tom

Tanaka sighed and told him to set that aside for now, and they both have business to attend to. Tom went first to do it the peaceful way, apparently the guy they were asking to pay his debt just told him to run away and never return. Because he's never paying some lousy debt from a lousy debt collector, he even bad mouthed him and told him to get lost. Tanaka sighed and whispered to himself "I tried to do it without asking him… but, Shizuo?"

Shizuo turned his head towards Tom and knew exactly what to do; he threw his cigarette on the ground, stepped on it. And walked slowly towards the male, but unlike his usual cool and calm walk this walk was full of anger that needed to be released. Grabbing the male by the collar he stared at him with anger filled eyes before he can start talking to the guy, the man lost his composure.

"I-I DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY RIGHT NOW! I- I promise to pay you next week! I promise!" the man trembled with fear in the face of Ikebukuro's strongest man, Heiwajima Shizuo.

"Huh? ARE YOU FUCKIN KIDDING ME?! How can you not pay when you are betting everything you have in a fucking casino?!" Shizuo yelled at the man and threw him at a convenience store just left from the casino they are in. The male immediately went back to his feet and went running the opposite direction where Tanaka and Shizuo were. Shizuo ran after him of course, and grabbed a stop sign while doing so. Tanaka followed them in a cool pace; he knew Shizuo would catch up to him eventually.

It was another game of tag, but unlike the usual feeling when he plays this game with Izaya, he hated this kind of tag, running after some broke dude who spends all his money on a casino. It makes him angry…. He wants to just throw this man somewhere far away from here and show him a lesson. Shizuo finally caught up with him and with a battle yell, he swung the stop sign at full force and hit the man he was chasing. And hitting a red fire hydrant was not enough to stop him, the man broke it making water from the hydrant spew all over the place.

Shizuo noticed Tanaka walking just behind him, '_that guy isn't going to wake up any soon' _he said to himself and left the area, his hands inside his pocket and a cigar on his mouth.

"Seriously?! Otone-chan will kill me for wetting my clothes again…." A dirty blonde haired male passed in front of Shizuo, and the bartender can't help but follow the teens movements until he disappeared from the crowd "-but whoever did that was a monster, hitting a guy with a stop sign to a hydrant that wasn't even enough to stop him. HAHAHAHA! Such power" he laughed at his own comment as he walked farther from Shizuo.

Shizuo gritted his teeth and continued to walk farther from the scene he just made. He hated violence, but whenever he gets angry. His body just moves on its own and releases everything in carrying a huge amount of weight and throwing it to the person that pisses him off. He doesn't really like doing this to innocent people, like those who Tanaka collects debts from but right now… It's the only job for him that he doesn't get fired from. It's better than nothing. But when it comes to destroying that flea, he never gets enough of it. Shizuo clenched his hand in his pocket, something must be going on in this city if that flea's back.

'What do you mean Izaya's planning something? He's back in Bukuro?' a motorcycle biker wearing nothing but pure black and a yellow helmet with cat-like ears on top asked Shizuo.

"I don't know, I've seen pretty weird stuffs lately. That flea must have felt it brewing and went back here" the bartender said putting his weight on a silver bar just behind him,

The black rider typed something in her PDA, and some strange traces of black shadow were appearing whenever she typed in the words 'Do you think he's starting another gang war like 3 months ago?' she showed here phone to Shizuo and waited for a reply.

"Who knows. That flea can do anything to this town. But if he does anything stupid… I'll kill him right on the spot." Shizuo cracked his knuckles and smiled confidently

The black rider nodded and went back on her black bike 'You're right, but no. I can't have you killing each other'

Shizuo smiled and remembered the black figure he saw this morning "Hey Celty, do you feel any paranormal activities lately?"

Celty cocked her head and typed in her PDA 'Paranormal Activity? Can it be that you're afraid of ghosts?'

Shizuo turned his back from the black rider and replied "Of course not! I just felt something really weird this morning"

"How weird?"

"While chasing the flea down a street, we dragged some teen into the fight. I hit him with a stop sign and… you know regular people I pick a fight with wake up before an hour. This kid, I saw him 5 minutes after I hit him. Then after I followed him, I was sure I followed him in an alley, and the next thing I know. I was three meters away from getting hit by a truck" Shizuo explained and sighed, "Or maybe that's just hallucination…"

'Hm… I never heard anything like that. Maybe you were just tired. Go get some rest.' Celty tapped Shizuo's shoulder and rode away from the bartender.

**September 20, Sunday, Shizuo's Apartment, 10:00 PM**

Shizuo fixed and dusted his inverted sofa. It's been a long time since he came back to this messy apartment. Most of the time he stays for longer hours at work and ends up sleeping in Tanaka's house or the office building, he lied down on the sofa and sighed. This day is really messed up, the kid he hit this morning he wondered if he was okay. And what's worse what if he had killed the kid, now he's seeing things that normal people can't see. Even things that Celty can't?

Shizuo laughed at himself for being so paranoid. "You're a scaredy-cat today aren't you Shizuo?" he asked himself and allowed his consciousness to drift away to sleep.

* * *

_-Kanra has entered the chatroom-_

**Note: **Ah, Kanra-san. Konbanwa

**Tanaka Taro: **Konbanwa Kanra san.

**Kanra:** Konbanwa! Is it just the two of you today?

**Note:** I just logged it… Tanaka-san must have been here longer.

-_Bakyura has entered the chatroom_-

**Bakyura: **The wonderful 'me' has entered!

**Tanaka Taro:** Ah! Konbanwa Bakyura

**Bakyura:** Konbanwa, Tanaka Taro

**Bakyura:** Looks like the newbie is here, and the bastard is here to.

**Note:** You're being mean to Kanra-san…

**Kanra:** What Note-san said. You're mean Bakyura-kun~

**Bakyura:** HUH! You converted poor newbie Note here into one of your pawns! Leave him at once Note!

**Note:** I'm fine with it...

**Kanra:** Hey hey, did you hear about Shizuo's accident?

**Tanaka Taro:** Accident?

**Note:** …. Shizuo?

**Kanra:** Oya~! Note-san doesn't know Shizuo?

**Kanra:** He's the strongest man of Ikebukuro! He wears a bartender suit and is really scary when he's angry..

**Kanra:** Ahhhh Im so scared now! Comfort me Bakyura san!

**Bakyura:** NO WAY YOU CROSS DRESSING BASTARD!

**Tanaka Taro:** So Kanra san, what did happen to Shizuo?

**Kanra:** I only heard rumors, but it looks like he was walking into a pedestrian and almost got hit by a truck.

**Note:** Did he get hurt?

**Kanra:** Sadly no. But wouldn't it be fun if he got hurt? No one would destroy our town anymore!

**Note:** …

**Tanaka Taro:** ….

**Kanra:** Eh? Did I say something wrong?

**Bakyura:** You really…. There's still one person who can destroy town.

**Kanra:** Really? Who? Who?

**Bakyura:** Like you don't know…

-_Note has logged out_-

**Kanra:** EEEEEEEEEEH!? Note san logged out?

**Tanaka Taro:** He didn't even say good night…

**Bakyura**: I DIDN'T TALK TO HIM AGAIN! T^T

**Tanaka Taro:** It's alright Bakyura-san you can talk to him next time.

**Kanra:** Hm. Ne, you heard about the dangerous drug dealing group from England that seems to be doing their main production here in Bukuro?

**Tanaka Taro:** EHH?! There's something like that in Ikebukuro!

**Kanra:** They just transferred production, but they seem to be getting a lot of good buyers. Most of them are High School students~

**Bakyura:** And you're happy about it?

**Kanra:** Of course not! I'm just only releasing what I heard from my friends.

**Tanaka Taro:** I didn't hear about this drug syndicate. But I do know that another color gang is appearing in town.

**Kanra:** Hm? I don't know about this. Tanaka san knows something that I don't!

**Bakyura:** Maybe you were just busy with your dresses

**Kanra:** I am! How'd you know?

**Bakyura:** Bastard…

**Tanaka Taro:** Ahem. From what I've heard the new gangs color is red and white.

**Bakyura:** A color gang with two colors…. Is that even possible?

**Kanra:** It can be~ But It would be hard to know if you're a member since those two colors are commonly used.

**Kanra:** Do you know the Gang name Tanaka Taro?

**Tanaka Taro:** Huh? Uh…

**Tanaka Taro: **Tarot…

* * *

**September 26, Saturday, 10:15 AM**

Shizuo had enough… Whoever this person Tanaka is talking to… He's pissing Shizuo off. First he goes on and on about this girl he met in a bar, how she's his true love, the one and only. Then he trash talks her for being a slut and how she just made him fall for him for the money. Shizuo can't take it anymore… He threw his cigarette on the ground stepped on it and twisted his foot making the cigar lose its fire. He walked towards the male and tapped his forehead with his.

"Don't give me this crap of True love of yours…"the angered bartender grabbed a stainless rail on the sidewalk and swayed it towards the male. After he hit him he came rocketing to a vending machine where a dirty blonde male just received his soda.

"WHAT THE HE-?!" the shocked teen yelled in surprise. Checking the guy who just greeted his newly released Soda he turned his head towards Shizuo and saw him holding a stainless steel bar. Opening his soda he drank from it and walked towards Shizuo "That's some pretty powerful bat there Mr. Bartender-" he gave him a thumbs up and commented the bartender in English "Nice Bat"

Shizuo threw the steel pole away and stared at the kid. Wasn't he afraid of him, after what he just saw? He knew the kid got surprised but why isn't he running like the rest of the people around the area "Oi, you. You have some serious problem not running away."

The teen raised both his eyebrows and placed both his hands on his hips "Why would I run away? That was awesome! Like an action scene out from a Hollywood movie. Well- normal people would really go running if they saw someone with humongous strength. Don't you think?" he turned around and Shizuo noticed the kids pink scarf. Before the kid could walk away Shizuo stopped him

"You're that kid who passed me by in the casino last week…."

The blonde haired kid looked at Shizuo and repeated his last word "Casino? Last week?" the kid laughed and continued "What would a high schooler like me do in a Casino? I may look like a bad guy with my spiky hair and gangsta get up. But I'm not that bad to go into casinos in this age. "

"No. I'm sure that was you. You said that Kupune-chan would get mad at you for getting your clothes wet again" Shizuo insisted

The teen finished up his soda threw it on the ground and stepped on it, crumpling it into a tiny tin can. He placed a hand on his chin and made a face of someone who just found something out "Oh! Now I remember. You were the same guy who whacked a guy with a stop sign, is this a regular thing for you? Oh, Elijah by the way" Elijah offered his hand at Shizuo and waited for him to shake it.

Accepting the teens hand he also introduced his name "Shizuo…"

Elijah smiled at him and at the back of his head something opened a bulb "Shizuo-san…"

"Hm?"

"Does anyone call you Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo thought that this kid was different from that flea but he knew it was too good to be true. He almost grabbed the trash can beside him and throw it at the kid when Elijah noticed it he immediately spoke up "AH NO! I just asking… I wasn't mocking you… Cause' you see I hate that Black haired weasel like you do. He pointed a knife at me last night. And I kinda wanna return the favor"

_Black haired weasel?_

"I don't know anyone who's nicknamed as the black haired weasel, I only know one guy who calls me…. " Shizuo gulped, he can't believe his saying this himself "- Shizu-chan. And it's that GOD DAMN FLEA!"

"Izaya san is a flea? Never thought about that. But it's actually a better insult. I like it." Elijah smiled at Shizuo thanking him for a new insult at that boyfriend stealing informant.

Tanaka interrupted the two new friends after grasped what the hell just Shizuo did and he whispered at Shizuo's ear "Shizuo, were done for the day. You can go do whatever you want, just don't go wrecking things again" not noticing his new friend.

Elijah popped behind Shizuo "Don't worry, I'll take care of Shizuo-kun"

Tanka raised a brow and asked Shizuo on who's the kid. Shizuo answered that he's the same as him, they both hate Izaya's guts and that they were just going to get something to eat. Elijah's eyes sparkled when he heard the word food "You're treating me right?" he asked so enthusiastically.

"If you survive me" Shizuo smiled at Elijah, and Elijah smiled back at him "Let's see then Shizuo-chan!" and he darted of ahead of Shizuo.

"What did you just call me?!" Shizuo ran after Elijah but he had no intention of hitting, throwing or killing the kid. Well, that goes for if he doesn't go calling him Shizuo-chan once more. Shizuo finally caught up with the kid, he runs fast, or maybe he was just losing his fuel.

"Tada! This is my favorite hangout place. They have good food here, and if you're paying~ Im ordering as much as I can!" he said happily

"Don't push it kid, I only met you today. I can't go trusting you already."

Elijah laughed and twirled his pink scarf around his finger "I can't blame you. Trusting another person is really hard…."

Shizuo glanced at Elijah and rubbed his hand on the teens head "You think too much for a kid huh?"

Elijah popped a vein and yelled at Shizuo "IM NOT A KID!"

.

.

- **IkebukuCafé, 10: 45 **-

"JA NEE! SHIZUO SAN! I'll tell you if I find that black haired weasel!" Elijah waved at Shizuo and left him alone standing by a tree.

That kid, is only mad at Izaya for thinking that the flea stole his boyfriend… Wait. Boyfriend? Shizuo's face darkened and admitted defeat. He became friends with a homosexual. But Shizuo smiled, he's not bad for a homo.

Minutes later, he received a message from Elijah and it read

'_I SAW THE FLEA WITH MY BOYFRIEND! They're headed _to _Nishiguchi Park, west gate! I cant believe he fed him with…..'_

Shizuo closed his phone, hi didn't need to read the last part, he knew it was just Elijah releasing his anger about Izaya stealing his boyfriend. He went and laughed anyway, he placed a lighted cigarette on his mouth and said to himself "Well done Elijah-kun. Now to repay that damn flea."

**Chapter 4 end_**

* * *

**... Shizu-chan is a pain to RP, especially Tom san. I dont see him that much in the anime but I kinda got it after 2 pages in MS WORD :P**

**Next chapter... I will try to do it Episode 25 style. Izaya's epicness and Shizuo's bad ass anger going lose.**


	6. Chapter 5: Psychic, Informant, Bartender

**Chapter 4 end_**

**_Chapter 5: The Psychic, The Informant, The Bartender**

**Izaya: **HELLO HELLO!~ Ill be doing introductions with Moku-tan!

**Otone: **Why does the world keep getting me crazy stalkers? Anyways….. All known Durarara! Characters in this chapter are owned by Narita Ryogo, while the unknown one's are owned by RarwxSushi. *fake innocent smile*

**Izaya:** *claps his hands for Otone's enthusiasm* Good Job Tsu-chan!

**Otone:** T-Tsu chan?

* * *

"IZAYA-SAN!" Otone screamed and was able to push Izaya out of the way before a garbage can hit him on the head. Both of the black haired males fell on the ground, Izaya bellow and Otone on top. Izaya laughed and tapped Otone's head "Nice save-"he said in fluent English "-was that one of your abilities?" he asked

"You can say that…" Otone stood up offering a hand at Izaya, which he gladly took and both of them stood there waiting for the beast they just called out.

"I-ZA-YAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUN. You've got some nerve, calling into me like I'm some kind of lost pet" a male around his 20's wearing a bartender suit , while holding a bended stop sign walked closer and closer to him and Izaya. And without a second to last Otone felt the pain strike his head, he saw it… the most feared person of Ikebukuro's last seconds… And it wasn't good. It's not even close to pretty, it was… terrifying. Otone glanced at Izaya, that annoying smile of his has gotten even more annoying, wider and darker. Otone clutched his hands and got ready to take on whatever he started.

'_I was too naïve to miss this timeline…'_ Otone cursed himself _'Now people will die… nii-san'_

Izaya curled his lips and stood up in front of Otone while dusting himself clean "Shizu-chan~ What perfect timing. I was just about to look for you!" he said in a really annoyed tone that worked on both Otone and Shizuo.

Shizuo rested his Stop sign on his shoulders and happily replied to Izaya "That's nice of you to go looking for me. But I'm not only here for you-" Shizuo changed his gaze at the black haired kid still sitting on the floor behind Izaya. He looks awfully familiar to Shizuo, but he can't quite put a finger on who the black haired teen behind Izaya is. It won't hurt to ask the flea right?

"Oi. Flea, whose the kid behind you?" the bartender asked trying to keep his cool. It was unlike him to ask Izaya like this.

Otone's eyes widened and said to himself,_ 'This guy seriously doesn't remember me? He hits me with a stop sign and I get this treatment. Nice… just… Nice.'_

Izaya on the other hand laughed his head off and clapped his hand to stop his laughing. He faced Shizuo, his lips curled into a grin and his hands inside his pocket. "Shizu-chan doesn't remember the innocent bystander we dragged into our fight the other day?" Izaya asked the bartender who seemed to widen his eyes on Izaya's question.

Shizuo popped a vein at the nickname Izaya just called him again and glared at the kid behind the flea, no wonder he looked familiar. He was the kid he hit with a stop sign because he disobeyed to step aside. And the question he asked himself the day he first saw him came back to his head, who the hell is this kid?

Otone noticed Shizuo's eyes meet with him and he immediately held his hand on his chest tightly. "_Does this kid have heart problems?_" Shizuo asked himself.

Izaya 'tsked' and that managed to get Shizuo's attention back "Sorry but-" Izaya pulled his flick blade from his pocket and pointed it at Shizuo "But Tsu-chan isn't coming with you"

'_Tsu-chan?_' both Otone and Shizuo wanted to kill him now. Otone, because the informant made another nickname for him, is he ever going to run out of nicknames? Shizuo on the other hand, felt sorry for the teen they just dragged into their mess… again.

Shizuo placed the foot of the sign back on the floor and gripped it even more "Why is that?" he asked Izaya, getting ready to blow a fuse.

"Cause' he's mine" Izaya's smile grew wider and he threw his blade at Shizuo who easily dodge it. Acting by instinct, Shizuo swung his stop sign towards Izaya. The informant kicked Otone out of the way who whelped for a while in surprise and Izaya jumped on top of the stop sign. Before the sign can hit the wall it was headed too, Izaya leaped off his ride and ran towards a narrow alley. "COME ON SHIZU-CHAN! YOU GOTTA DO BETTER THAN THAT!" Izaya screamed and threw five more knives at Shizuo who blocked it with his stop sign. But after getting hit with the last knife its durability lasted and the sign separated into two parts. Shizuo threw it away and ran after Izaya picking up anything he can find and threw them at the weasel/flea. Well whatever he is, a weasel and a flea are both agile.

Otone sat there on the gray cemented floor, his hands on his right arm, and his eyes wide open watching the two play catch again. _'Don't they ever get tired of this?' _Otone asked himself when he suddenly felt the Homo's aura behind him. Turning his head behind him, he did see the homo.

"What are you doing here Elijah?" Otone asked still gripping his right arm, for a slim man he sure can kick.

"Keeping an eye on my property and I had to call pest control to get rid of the flea" Elijah smiled at Otone and helped him up.

"You called Shizuo didn't you?" Otone unwillingly placed his arms around Elijah's shoulders as he asked

"Yup! He's really fun to be with if you don't get into his bad side. Now that they're both gone, wanna do something fun?" the blonde asked

"No. Just bring me home and get me another smoothie" Otone demanded.

Elijah laughed and stopped for a while after he heard something loud behind them. His jaw dropped when he found the walls of the building behind them covered with inverted signs and knives. Can this two really mess this city up this much? He's been living in Bukuro' for more than 5 months. How can he miss this much?

"Oi Elijah?" Otone snapped Elijah back into reality and looked at him with caring eyes.

"Hm? YEAH YEAH IM FINE! Hahahaha- so smoothie then, My princess?" Elijah teased. Who then got a punch to the gut, which was both painful and a sign of love for Elijah.

* * *

Blocks away from the two love birds, Izaya was still smiling at Shizuo's attempts to kill him, pulverize him, or erase him from existence. They've been at this game of tag ever since… they met in high school. And that wasn't even face to face; he saw the protozoan entering Raira School and Izaya caught his eye. He was pretty sure Shizuo broke a fuse the first time he saw him and ever since then he made the perfect play thing for this messed up informant.

Izaya leaped on top of an immobile van and Shizuo who was trying to catch a breath in front of it was trying to grab the trash bin near him. "Ne- Shizu-chan, what do you want from Moku-tan?" Izaya asked in his ever so annoying voice.

Finally Shizuo managed to grab the trash can and threw it at Izaya while screaming "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU CARE DAMN FLEA?!"

Izaya dodged the trash bin by jumping off the van and with that crazy agility of his, he was now in front of the bartenders face. Just about 3 inches away from the bartender lips and he's his.

"You see Shizu-chan, Moku-tan is my property now. You might have made a first hit on him, but I own him now. I'm not letting you take him." Izaya said in a voice Shizuo never heard before. But throw that voice problem aside, the bartender was blushing! Everyone who was still trying to run away from the monsters battle suddenly all stopped to check this unusual scene. Usually, the black fur coated male would run and run and not even get close the bartender. But now… They are right there. Face to face not even moving an inch away from each other, all everyone is thinking. Who'll make the first move into attacking again?

Izaya laughed and stared his ruby eyes into Shizuo's brown eyes, the flea's gaze dug deeper inside Shizuo and he was heating up. Why? I don't know either. Shizuo had enough of the flea's annoying games. He clenched his hand on a side bar on his left and swung his sharply bended metal pole towards Izaya's head like a baseball bat aiming for the ball "STOP FUCKING PLAYING WITH ME!" he shouted at the informant.

But as always, the flea was faster. He managed to doge Shizou's attack and made 3 horizontal lines unto the bartenders suit, he stepped back three times and was laughing again "But Shizu-chan, I seldom see you blush. It's actually quite a good sight, seeing your face up really close~" Izaya teased.

Shizuo looked down his gaze directed to the ground, his face completely covered by his hair making any reaction from Izaya's comment invisible. There is no way he is letting the informant see his completely red face, Izaya never did this kind of annoyance. He's still the same god damn flea, how is a different approach on teasing him to follow him and kill him any different? Shizuo turned his gaze from the floor to his now tattered suit, this suit came from his brother Kasuka Heiwajima. Commonly known as, the famous teen actor Yuhei Hanejima. He treasured every single one of this bartender suits even if he isn't working as a bartender anymore.

That enough made Shizuo snap out of Izaya's new annoying flirty trance. He shot a glare at Izaya and clenched his hand tighter on his metal pole. Izaya smiled a lot wider than before and acted like a scared little girl and announced "Oh no! Shizu-chan is mad. I wonder If he'll follow me until world's end?" Izaya laughed and returned the bartenders glare back at him "Will you? Shizu-chan?"

"HELL I WILL! TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU'RE DEAD BEFORE I AM!" Shizuo screamed and threw his metal pole at Izaya, which managed to grace the informants left shoulder. Staggering for backwards, the informant whistled in congratulations for the bartender actually hitting him. He ran away now, and the crowd also dispersed as soon as Shizuo chased after the flea.

Izaya ran first and he knew he has the upper hand. He glanced behind him and the protozoan is catching up with an immense speed. Izaya chuckled and placed his right hand on his left arm where Shizuo managed to hit him. That was one sharp metal, cause inside the black fur coat. He could feel the blood flowing out. It hurts, but he can't show weakness in front of the protozoan.

And so the chase continues.

. I

. FAIL

. AT

. SHIZAYA :P

Both of the monsters rampaging all over Ikebukuro were now standing still in the middle of Tokyo Metropolitan Art Space* and there were traffic signs everywhere and color gang members were both watching in awe and fear. It's been 3 months, since Izaya showed up. And they knew that 3 months ago Izaya did the same thing before leaving the town, everyone was dragged into it unwillingly and the Black Rider had to stop everyone from helping Izaya destroy the town with her magical powers of the supernatural.

Since it was already sunset. The black rider was already in sight, amongst the crowd that is. No one is letting her pass and as a being with no head, she can't really scream 'Excuse me' or 'Pardon me'. All she ever saw was a glimpse of Izaya and Shizuo talking while both were taking some time to breathe.

Izaya laughed at Shizuo and raised his arms in the air in admittance of defeat, "I surrender Shizu-chan~ Tsu chan must be extremely worried about me. Playing with a dangerous man like you" Izaya excused himself from the bartender.

Shizuo gritted his teeth and didn't respond to Izaya's excuse. Around them the aura seems to be a bit off, even Izaya knew it was off. And before he knew it Shizuo had his fist on his face and he flying to the fountain in the middle of the Art Space. Shizuo just punched the shit out of him, and he must have felt really good letting all that anger out in a punch at the flea. As soon as Izaya touched the ground, the audience immediately dispersed like sand and didn't even dare look back.

That only left three people in the art complex. The black rider with her yellow colored helmet still shocked from the bartender's sudden act. Shizuo was panting heavily, the chase around Bukuro' tired him out and being able to punch the flea gave him a good jumpstart. And Izaya- was still sitting at the bottom of the fountain where Shizuo's punch led him. And he managed to make a smile on that pale face of his.

"What the hell is your problem today flea?" Shizuo asked in a monotonous voice. Keeping his eye focused at the informant.

Izaya placed a hand on the fountain ledge to support him while he attempts to stand up. He spat out blood, Shizu-chan can punch he'll give him that. Then he stared at Shizuo still smiling that dark grim smile. Izaya couldn't agree more on the protozoan's question. Being hit twice today by the protozoan, something must be off. Did Shizu-chan get stronger this past months or is it just Izaya doing him a favor of actually landing his hits on him for once?

"Who knows Shizu-chan? Maybe it's because of you?-" Izaya teased the bartender and waited for the same response he got the last time. Apparently, the color red on the bartender's face was quite cute, Izaya wanted to see it again before leaving him alone. And he got, Shizuo was blushing again though it was fainter than the last time. Izaya couldn't hear the bartender's words but he was pretty sure he was cursing him and said 'Fuck this…'

Izaya laughed and placed his hands inside his pocket before continuing "But like I said I need to leave now. We'll continue next time right, Shizu-chan?" he turned around and skidded to his right. Walking away like a jolly kindergarten playing hopscotch while walking, with no care in the world.

Celty walked closer to Shizuo, a hand outstretched to pat him on the shoulders. And when she did, she felt the bartender's shoulders release all the anger it has inside it. 'You did the right thing' read Celty's PDA just below Shizuo's shoulder.

"What thing? Punching the shit out of him?" Shizuo asked then stretched the hand he used to punch the flea.

'Well- Yes. And for not chasing him again, you're becoming mature Shizuo' the rider complimented

Shizuo laughed and placed his hands back inside his pants pocket "Yeah" he said to himself. He waved Celty goodbye and went the opposite direction that the flea went. There is no way that he would like to see that flea again anytime this week. He fried his brains and other muscles really hard this time.

Shizuo remembered the black haired kid that was behind Izaya earlier. Just like the flea said, he was sure that the kid was the one they both dragged into their mess days ago. And from the way Elijah puts it, he's his boyfriend. Or something like that. He took out his phone and checked if Elijah messaged him, and with no new messages he made the first move.

'Ey is your friend alright? The flea kicked him on the arm before I can beat him like that guy in the casino'

He pressed send and waited for a reply. A munite later his phone chimed and Shizuo opened it to read the message.

'Hey Shizuo! Yeah he's fine. Just so you know… He's not my friend. He. Is. My. BOYFRIEND! Remember that. Anyways wanna visit my house? Actually it's an apartment but- '

The bartender closed his phone and didn't even bother reading the whole message; there is no way he is going to that teen's house. That's a bit over board for a guy you just met today. But then again he has questions for his friend- Er' Boyfriend. So he headed for Elijah's apartment.

* * *

Izaya walked in a really narrow alley, he wasn't walking with pure joy anymore. But more like trying to keep his balance kind of walk. He held his bleeding arm tighter; this thing is really starting to piss him off. He pressed the elevator button towards the floor of an old friend. He rang the doorbell and waited for a man wearing a white lab coat to greet him. After all Celty should still be outside scouting the city.

"Izaya-san!" Shinra greeted the informant in delight. He motioned him to follow him inside and sit down on the couch. "So what brings you here so unexpectedly?" the doctor asked.

Izaya didn't reply but instead he took his black fur coated jacket off and Shinra's eyes opened really wide at Izaya's bleeding arm. "I-Izaya! Where'd you get this?! It's bleeding really hard… How long has it been since the cut has been made?" Shinra flooded Izaya with questions that the informant knew was coming.

"-Just go get some bandages and fix me up Shinra." Izaya commanded. Shinra didn't question the informant's stubbornness and followed anyways. He needed medical help and he needed it now. Shinra ran out of the room and into another to get a first aid kit.

Izaya heard the front door open then close. Probably Celty, it was getting quite late after all. Izaya saw a black figure wearing a yellow cat like helmet. Celty sat beside Izaya and analyzed his crimson red arm, not even questioning what happened she typed on her PDA and showed it to Izaya, 'Shizuo?'

Izaya nodded and replied "The protozoan's been practicing huh?" he chuckled while imagining Shizuo use his victims as some kind of practice dummy for when they actual fight again. But that died down as fast as a smoke disappears from a match.

'It's unusual for you to get hit by Shizuo like that. I'll take consideration on the bleeding arm but the punch… Is something wrong?' Celty asked with concern read all over her typed in words

"Nothing's wrong Celty~ I just made a little show that's all. But I wasn't really expecting Shizu-chan to actually hit me. That itself was a surprise to me." Izaya explained

'A show, for who? Shizuo?' the rider asked again and Izaya knew where this is going.

"For my new toy of course!" Izaya announced happily and raised both his arms in the air. Forgetting his bleeding arm, wincing in pain, he slowly lowered his arm on the couch and rested it there.

Celty sighed, does Izaya not care about the wound on his arm? Anyways, she typed out another question after hearing Izaya say the word 'toy'. That is definitely not good.

Izaya nodded "The reason I came back to Bukuro' is because of him, he asked me first and now- Were buddies!" the informant's phone beeped and he opened it immediately, as if he was expecting the message. Celty doesn't know what's inside the message but it made Izaya paint that infamous smile of his on his face again.

'Was that him?' Celty asked

"He misses me already~ cute isn't it?" Izaya replied. Into which Celty doesn't understand the importance of that comment.

"Here we go!" Shinra finally returned inside the room and fixed the materials needed into cleaning Izaya's wound. While cleaning the informants wound he asked Celty about her job and how come she's completely cool about Izaya's bleeding arm. And Celty just replied Shizuo with her PDA.

"Eh?! Shizuo did this? How?-" Shinra asked again in disbelief. "-Done! Be sure to clean it when you reach your office" he continued and advised Izaya.

"Got it. Thanks Shinra" Izaya tood up and bowed, leaving the two alone in their apartment. Celty looked at Shinra and typed in a question in her PDA, "Somethings off about Izaya-san don't you think?"

"Hm? Really, I thought he was just exhausted. I heard about the ruckus he and Shizuo did this morning" Shinra replied and Celty sighed.

'You're still alive? Sad. Anyways Heiwajima san paid me a visit. Of course my mouth was shut about what I saw in his future and I'm doing the same for you. I'm not talking to you tomorrow either. '

Izaya blinked at the last sentence, why isn't Moku-tan going to talk to him tomorrow? He had a lot of stuff to tell him. Then his phone beeped again and he opened it, the message is from Otone. He read it in one glance and it said

'Payment for kicking me without warning'

The informant chuckled and closed his phone "Fine Fine, but I'll still pay a visit. Like Shizu-chan~"

* * *

**September 26, Saturday, Apartment Complex 8:00 PM**

'- 14th floor, facing the opposite way of the elevator you're hallway to the right, Unit number 619. Don't worry about Kimiko, the guard I told him I have a visitor in a bartender get up. He'll let you in without even asking you why you need to enter this building, tough security huh? Yeah, it a bummer, like that ti-'

Shizuo closed his phone halfway before the end of Elijah's message. He sure talks about a bunch of nonsense in those messages of his. If it's not about his boyfriend it's about a life experience.

He sighed and followed the orders sent by the dirty blonde haired teen. And just like the message told him, the guard didn't even bother to ask who or why he's here. So Shizuo made his way to the elevator but he was pretty sure the guard was a bit stiff when he saw him and confirmed that he was in fact THE Heiwajima Shizuo of Ikebukuro. Anyways he made his way up to Elijah's unit and followed the directions on his phone. He found Unit 619 easily he knocked three times and waited for someone to open the door. And finally the door opened but the sight wasn't really pretty.

Shizuo sighed and looked away "Where's your shirt Elijah?"

"Hn? Oh! Sorry- I was just getting ready to go to bed. Didn't expect you to come here today like right now. Come in. I'll get you some coffee? " Elijah offered which Shizuo gladly accepted.

"Ojama shimasu*" Shizuo whispered to himself and let himself inside the house. He scanned the whole unit and compared to his, this place was a lot tidier and was a less dusty than his. He turned his glance to the couches behind him and saw the black haired male he was looking for changing the channels of the television, seemingly bored. Which Shizuo guessed he really was.

He walked closer the teen and leaned forward on the couch "Uh…. What are you watching?" he asked the teen.

Otone glanced at the bartender and stared at him with his aqua blue eyes. He turned his gaze on his phone and typed in his message 'A bunch of channels really. Otone, Mokusatsu Otone. No need to introduce yourself, Orihara-san and Elijah already told me about you. Here sit down' after Shizuo read the last word Otone was tapping his hand on a spot beside him.

And Shizuo followed Otone's invitation, but before he can sit down Elijah shouted "NOPE! You sit on the other couch. I sit beside Otone-chan"

Shizuo looked at Otone in confusion and Otone just sighed at Elijah's declaration of seat. 'Just follow him for now. Ill punch the life out of him when you leave later' Otone typed in his phone and showed it to Shizuo.

Shizuo can't help but follow; it's not his house anyway. Though he did question Otone's attitude right now, maybe he had the same condition as Celty just not headless. If he remembered correctly the kid shouted Izaya's name before the trash can he threw can hit the flea. So he can't really be mute, right?

"So… the flea told you about me, how are you even related to that pest?" Shizuo asked

'I came to him first, being stuck with him? I don't really have much of a choice' Otone replied via phone. Shizuo stared at Otone in amazement with a slight touch of worry. The kid decided to talk with that flea despite his reputation as one of the strongest men in Bukuro', and like the two teens that Izaya played with that he both met in Bukuro' he's currently stuck with that flea too.

"A coffee for Shizuo-nii, and I got you a hot chocolate just in case" Elijah said as he placed down the drinks on the table. Shizuo said his thanks and for the first time he actually heard the kid talk.

"So what brought you here Shizuo-nii?" Elijah asked while trying to get a hug from Otone

"I came to talk to your … Boyfriend. But it seems like he has no intention of talking to me, verbally that is" the bartender said then took a sip on his coffee

Elijah laughed at Shizuo's comment, seems like he knew that Otone won't really talk to him or was it the boyfriend comment "You see Shizu-chan-" Shizuo probably popped a vein there but that's the blonde kid's second strike into calling him that nickname. One more and he'll be flying off the buildings window. "Otone-chan doesn't trust people to easily and until he trusts you he won't talk… verbally." He added

Shizuo glanced at Otone and saw him typing something on his phone and a second later Otone handed him his phone 'I will talk to you, if you stop addressing me as this homosexual bastard's boyfriend. Cause' there is no way in hell that we are ever going to be a partner '

The bartender chuckled at the teens message, seems like he was serious about the boyfriend thing. "Deal" Shizuo whispered

"Elijah can you leave us alone for a moment" Otone addressed Elijah and told him to leave. Elijah then started forming tears on his eyes; he stood up and ran towards his room. And Shizuo was sure he saw glittering water fall down from his cheeks. He finally reached the door and banged it hard then screamed on the other end "WHAT IS WITH YOU AND TRUSTING THIS TWO IDIOTS TOO EASILY! At least make them wait for a week before you talk to them!"

Shizuo changed his focus from the door that Elijah slammed back to Otone, demanding an explanation.

"I didn't talk to him after three months after I met him. I spoke with Orihara san five hours after hour official meeting. And with you, took you less than ten minutes." Otone said

Shizuo smiled and finished his coffee "Cold hearted aren't you? No wonder the flea likes you"

"Not really. I chose not to talk to him. The way I met him… was a bit embarrassing. So I made him suffer for three months as punishment. Now your question? " Otone asked

"Right. You don't happen to be like the black rider right?"

"The black rider?"

"Yeah- with the powers of the supernatural and stuff"

Otone shook his head in reply and added "Why'd you ask"

The bartender sighed and explained what happened that day after he hit Otone with the stop sign and chased after Izaya. It was a long story, he wish he had more coffee that was some good Joe.

Otone blinked at the bartender's experience. As far as his ability's concerned he can't do that! Seeing one's future is the only thing he can do and controlling that was already a pain. How much more if he can play with people's minds?

"So was that you?" Shizuo asked

Otone shook his head "No. My ability is only limited to seeing a person's future, why do you think Orihara san wanted me to see you so badly?" he asked

"He wanted to see my death?" Shizuo replied

"Well, know actually. I'm the one who can see"

"Are you going to tell him then?" Shizuo asked nervously. The flea's using this kid to find out how he will die? That's just low. Even for him.

"Of course not. That will destroy the time continuum, or whatever the theory related to changing the past is called" Otone replied as fast as an F16 racing car. He crossed his arms and added "That all?"

"Last one. But this maybe personal, Why the flea? Of all the informants. Why him?"

Otone stood up and grabbed Shizuo's empty cup "It's my life I can do whatever I want with it-" he said rebelliously.

"What if you die amongst this game of ours? Aren't you afraid of dying?" Shizuo asked

Otone stopped for a while and probably gave Shizuo's words some thought but then he smiled as his face became covered by his hair "Dying? Not at all- If you're done asking question you can leave. I have to check on that bastard before I turn in too."

Shizuo bowed and headed for the door. Something is wrong with this kid. He became friends with the flea. He made an acquaintance with the strongest bartender in Bukuro'. And lastly he wasn't afraid of dying.

He can't place a finger on what Izaya is planning for this city again. But he was pretty sure that the three of them, Elijah, Otone and himself are included and are vital pieces to his new game.

**Chapter 5_ end**

* * *

**Tokyo Metropolitan Art Space= I don't know If I got the place right but. According to my research of places in Bukuro'. This is where the fountain is, the one where Kida did the only thing I usually remember him for. "Bang!" at some yellow scarves member.**

**Ojama Shimasu = Japanese for 'Sorry to Intrude' they usually say this when a friend invites a friend over. To show respect. And I used the interent for this so Im not sure if this was the word I usually hear in the animes**

**Longest chapter I have made so far. I'm both proud and ashamed. IM NOT SURE IF I PORTRAYED SHIZAYA PROPERLY! I'm trying to both keep them away from being OOC. But then again I'm not sure if they were already OOC'ed on the previous chapters.**

**Reviews?**

**In other news, not sure if I should continue. I have no ideas on what to do as of now. Any ideas? **


End file.
